Captured
by new moongirl
Summary: kakairu::yaoi::All he felt was pain, horrible pain. He couldn't even remember his name, let alone were he came from. All he remembered was silver hair and mismatched eyes of red and blue. ONESHOT


Pain, constant horrible painful pain.

Iruka didn't move a muscle, knowing from experience that the simplest movements would simply bring him more grief then he could handle. He was cold, cold like ice, but he didn't shiver, his body had adapted to its environment, though he was pretty sure that his lips were a light blue color.

It seemed like an eternity that he had been in this place he called hell. He couldn't even remember his own name let alone where he was from and why he was here. All he did remember, as if from a past life, was the feeling of rain and sunshine on his skin, the sound of laughter and a soft voice. He remembered silver hair and enchanting mismatched eyes of red and blue. These visions and imaginings were the only thing keeping him sane in this brutal place. There was no kindness here; it was hard, cold, unforgiving, _lonely_.

He couldn't even remember what here was. He simply named it hell. He distantly heard footsteps. They were back, the demons that caused the pain, perhaps he had slept, or dozed, usually it took longer for them to come. He didn't fight when a hand roughly grabbed his matted hair and pulled him to his feet. He winced as some hair was pulled form his follicles.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you now, aren't you a lucky one." Sarcasm was clear in his voice, "The good thing is that you get to clean yourself up, he doesn't like it when people present themselves to him so dirty. Enjoy it while you can shinobi."

'Is Shinobi my name?' Iruka wondered distantly, following behind the man obediently. He almost rushed out of the room the first time he stepped into it. The threat of punishment kept him in his spot. It was stiflingly hot, steamy and bright. He closed his eyes in order to keep himself from puking. The man pushed him into the water, HOT water that turned pink as he surfaced.

He hissed at the burning sensation of the water against his skin and cuts. Iruka cleaned himself thoroughly, not knowing when he would gain another chance like this. He felt empty as he stepped out. Empty but clean, something he hadn't felt for a while. He pulled on the black clothing provided and used the leather string to tie his tangled hair back. He was escorted to a room, dark, but much more comfortable than his small cell. Pale, that's how he would describe the man in front of him.

Golden eyes glared down at him, he stared back, not quite sure why feelings of resentment and anger where welling up in him. "Iruka." The man snapped, "Tell me Konoha's weaknessess. Your reluctance to talk is troublesome to me. If you do not tell me now, I will kill you once and for all."

Iruka stared back passively, "I'm Iruka?" He pointed to himself, "What is 'Konoha'?"

Orochimnaru's eyes widened, looking almost panicked. He knew from experisne that if tortured too much, some prisoners lost some, if all of their memories to the pain. "What do you remember, Umino?"

Iruka looked up, "Pain, cold, silver, sunshine, rain, that's all." He figured it wasn't wise to mention the other things he dreamed of.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed to golden slits. "Useless, without memories, you are useless to me." Iruka knew what the look meant, he moved away, backwards towards the door. He wasn't quite sure what he would do if he got there, but he didn't want to die.

Orochimaru quickly cut off all plans or thoughts of escape by closing his hand around the chunnin's throat, causing him to gag and claw at the hand disrupting the oxygen flow down his windpipe.

Iruka's lungs thirsted for air, feeling as if about to burst, his vision was going dark and his hands fell limp at his sides. He remembered everything as he fell into unconsciousness, his heart rate dropping, he remembered Konoha and that he had put a memory suppression jutsu on himself so that he wouldn't forget everything in the pain. "Kakashi." was his last thought as he was swallowed up in the darkness.

Kakashi burst into the room just in time to see the snake drop his best friend to the ground. His mind spun as hot anger bubbled up in his consiousness. Then he saw red, a deep dark red that covered every available surface of the room. It took him a few moments to realize that it was Ororchimaru's blood, and that he had killed the pale man in the most brutal way possible.

Iruka's body lay in an untouched corner of the room, the only place not tainted by the red 'paint', but still holding the sent of death. Kakashi took in several shaky breaths, a rare tear coming from his blue eye before picking up Iruka's seemingly frail body.

"He's thinner than I remember." Kakashi observed, Iruka laying in his arms bridal style. "Pale too. Though, you expect that from being in the bastard's possession for a month." The jounin exited the room, walking past the dead guards and other people, soon to be turned to ash. They would burn his place to the ground when they were done.

The battle outside had ended, Konoha being the victor, if there could be any victors in a war. Even though they had killed all of Sound, and maybe some of the Akatsuki, they too, would have lost many people that were dear to them. War in general was a sad situation, no time for victory with so many deaths.

Naruto ran up to his sensei, splatters of blood on his chunnin uniform, face streaked with dirt and sweat. He looked devastated, "S-sakura, she, Tsunade said she may not make it through the night. She took a kunai to her back, that may have chipped her spinal cord, and a fire jutsu to her left side." There were tears in his eyes, "Sasuke killed his brother, and he's being treated by Tsunade right now. He…he looks pretty beat up. He smiled at me and called my dobe like it was the last time! H-how's Iruka sensei?"

Kakashi couldn't bring himself to look at his student, clutching his only love close. "I need Tsunade. Now." Naruto didn't argue, immediately leading the way across the blood sickened grass.

Tsunade looked exhausted, and was only healing enough to keep her patients stable. She glanced up as Kakashi approached, "Is he alive?" She looked startled that Orochimaru would let him live.

"Just check him. Please." even if there was a small chance, he couldn't help but hope that Iruka was alive. Tsunade nodded, taking the pale man in her arms, hands glowing.

Slowly a smile spread across her face, "His pulse is faint, almost non existent, but still there. I think he's surviving on will alone." She gently allowed her chakra into the man's system, her mouth quirked at the impossible stubbornness of her right hand chunnin. He knew more about the village operations than _she_ did right now. No wonder Orochimaru had wanted him, though thankfully; it didn't seem he had told any of that information to her old teammate. She worked quickly, clearing his lungs and healing the worst of the welts across various body parts. If she hadn't been here he would have died in a matter of minutes. Stopping the internal bleeding and fusing the broken bones, she was relieved to discover that he hadn't been raped.

'Probably too stubborn to allow that kind of violation.' She thought fondly. "He'll live, just barely, make a full recovery too. He'll be back to chasing the kids around soon. He's stubborn, I'm positive he won't give up. But then he has to be, in order to be _your_ friend." Tsunade winked at Kakashi, just as relieved that Umino-san would make it.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, relieved beyond measure. He gathered Iruka's warming body in his arms, holding him close. 'I thought I had lost you, before I could tell you my feelings. Just like Obito, Rin, and my Sensei. Don't leave me, ever. Please stay with me. I-I love you, Umino Iruka, with all my broken heart.'


End file.
